I'll Always Protect You
by megan.springbaby.rosscaligirl
Summary: After a bad fall at an ice rink in NYC, Rydel Lynch finds out that she has cancer and only has six more months to live. When the R5 family starts getting hateful messages that Ellington is cheating on Rydel, will the rumurs be found true? Or is Ellington staying faithful to Rydel until the day she dies? Find out in I'll Always Protect You.


Hello, fellow Fanfictioners! If you have read my profile, then you will know that I have deleted all of my stories and am starting over. This is my first story after starting over and I will try to have at least a thousand words or more in each chapter. It might take me a while to upload a new chapter for the next few weeks because two weeks from now, I will officially be a seventh grader. Yay, me! Anyways, this is not what I would normally do, because I mostly just do Austin and Ally stories, but I have decided to do something else with my life. This will be an R5 fan fiction, so woohoo for that! Anyways, sorry for my constant rambling. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1- Help

Rydel's POV

December 24th, 2020

5:37 PM

New York City Ice Skating Rink

"Rydel, come on, lets go already!" Ross yelled at me from across the rink. "Coming! I just need to pick my butt off of the skating rink so i dont freeze to death. I didnt want to come here anyways, because i knew i was going to be falling on my butt every time i tried to move!" I yelled back, attempting to stand up. I finally regained my balance and started slowly gliding across the ice towards my boyfriend, Ellington, who is also the drummer in our band, R5. I play keyboard and sometimes sing, Ross is the lead singer and guitarist, Rocky plays lead guitar and is one of our main vocalists, and Riker plays bass and sings.

I guess I zoned out a little bit, because Ellington snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Rydel, are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." I replied nonchalantly, looking over to the rink again. I felt like i had forgotten something. Then i saw what i forgot. My phone. It must have fallen out of my pocket when i fell on my butt. "Hey,, my phone dropped when i fell. I need to go get it, then I'll catch up with you guys, okay?" I told them. Ellington wanted to stay, but i told him it was just my phone, and it would only take a minute. He reluctantly agreed, and i glided out towards my phone. Suddenly, it happened. I dont know if it was just a crack in the ice, or maybe i was going to fast.

I tripped and fell, and everything after that was in slow motion. I felt my ankle roll, then i heard a pop. After that, everything was a blur. Ellington carrying me over to a bench, Riker calling 911, the ambulance, then the hospital. With all the confusion, i passed out. When i woke up, i heard a machine, and a beeping noise. I saw that everything around me was white. Was i dead? Then i looked around and saw my family and Ellington all around me. They were all sitting in chairs, looking at the floor, and Riker and Ellington were crying.

"Guys? What happened?" I asked them, and everyone all of a sudden started hugging me. They seemed so relieved, yet so sad at the same time. I was still a little woozy, and my mind was foggy. What happened and why was i in the hospital? "Is your leg feeling fine?" Ross asked me worriedly. "What do you mean?" I replied, confused. Then, i looked at my leg and felt the pain. I winced. "Okay, now I remember." I told Ross. Everyone looked at me with sympathy.

"So, is it broken?" I asked Ellington. "In three places. They said you were really lucky you didnt lose your leg." My boyfriend replied, hugging me tightly. Wow, i knew i was hurt, but i didnt know my leg almost had to be amputated. Eesh! My parents were whispering to each other and so were Riker and Rocky. I felt like they were hiding something. "Guys, what's going on?" I asked my parents, Riker, and Rocky suspiciously. They all sighed at the same time.

"It's really hard to say this. I couldn't even believe it myself when the doctors told us, but Rydel, you have cancer." Mom's voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and everyone, including me, started sobbing like crazy. Cancer? There's no way i could possibly have cancer. No one in my family has the gene for cancer anyways. How is this even remotely possible?

"W-what kind of cancer?" I questioned, tears spilling from my eyes. "Stage 4, skin cancer. They said that from now on, you need to spend the least amount of time in the sun as possible, because since we live in California, we are exposed to alot of sun. But, um, the other thing is, they also said that you only have about six months left to live. It would be pointless to try chemotherapy, because there isnt enough time and you just arent strong enough. You could die within a month if we started chemo." Dad explained, everyone still sobbing.

"So that means... I can't play the keyboard anymore?" I asked, looking at everyone helplessly. "So, i guess this is the end of R5." Riker mumbled where everyone could still hear him. "No, its not. Start looking for a replacement. I know a few people who would love to try out. Laura, Raini (AN: I don't know if Raini knows how to play the keyboard, but its just for the story), anyone as long as the band keeps on going." I told everyone. "But no one could replace you, Delly. No one. Not ever." Ellington reminded me. "I know, but you have to do this, for the band, for the fans, for the whole world. Do you know how many people will be so upset if you guys give up? Billions of people will be upset, angry, and some might even harm themselves. For some people, we're their only hope. The reason they wake up every single day. The reason they havent killed themselves yet." I finished my rant, out of breath.

Everyone looked shocked, and the doctors had even come into the room to see what was going on. I guess I was a bit loud. Huh, loud... The irony! (AN: Get it, loud?) Anyways, by now i think everyone just wanted to go to sleep. The nurses had to somehow managed to fit two other stretchers in my room so two extra people from my family or Ellington could spend the night at the hospital every night i was here. And the room i was in was normally for two beds only. So I got lucky. Real lucky.

* * *

Well, that was the end of the first chapter. Over a thousand words, yay! Poor Rydel! I feel bad for her, and i wrote this story. I fele like crying or sleeping now. I think sleeping would be a better option, so bye.

QOTD: If you could spend one year with two members of R5, who would you pick? Why?

AOTD: Ross and Rydel, because I have a huge crush on Ross and he is so hot, and Rydel is the only girl in the band and i love her singing.

Quote of the week: "Music is poetry with personality."- Ross Lynch


End file.
